Redemption
by harpyeagle123
Summary: Hi! im Jade! You don't know me,but I'm pretty sure you know my cousin. Her name is Tara. Anyways, she's fallen into some trouble. A lot of trouble. Do you trust me? okay then, it started when we were little. (if you had'nt noticed its an oc pov and terra and beast boy are the secondary characters)
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm not sure if anyone remembers little old me, but guess what I'm back. well i was never on this site. i was on quizilla. i wanna get all the legal stuff out of the way and say i don't own the teen titans i only own my character. if you have seen some of my writing then i think you have a hint on the name this character is going to get.

* * *

Redemption

Chapter one

"Tara," I cried to my little cousin.

I was losing grip. How much longer could I hold on?

"Don't move! I'll get help! Brion," she screamed to my older cousin.

It was a fact now I was losing grip.

Tara screamed, "No! Don't let go! You'll die!"

"It's to late for me now. I have always loved you. You're the best cousin in the world," I let go.

"No!"

Just like that, I fell from the slide. At the bottom I hit something big and lumpy.

"Hi Brion! We're glad you're here!"

"Guys! Be quiet! Dad is having an important meeting inside the castle. Why do I even trust you guys to behave?"

Tara peeped up," I ask myself that all the time! I can be responsible, though. I'm three years old!"

"Yeah," I Said," I'm five years old. You can trust us."

"Whatever," he said as he walked back into the castle.

"We going to spy on the meeting right?" Tara tapped my shoulder.

"Definatly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello, Mr. Moon. Mrs. Jace, please have a seat."

Tara and I were listening from the outside. apparently my dad was in there.

"Hello, Victor. Dr. Jace." my Dad said.

I never really liked my father. well I never got to know him. when my mother died I was left with Uncle Victor.

"Jade, what are they saying?" Tara asked behind me.

i listened in.

My father hesitated,"No. No, no. You can't do that. Not without my permission."

"Well I suppose not," Uncle Victor talked calmly," but why wouldn't you want to? Imagine this, your offspring changing the world. wouldn't that be amazing? Thats why Brion ad Tara will also receive the treatment."

" I suppose, but i cant afford it."

Dr. Jace spoke up," I am funding everything. You won't pay a dime."

You have three days. If you don't come up with anything you cannot do it again. Understood?"

"We have a deal."

"Jade,' Tara tugged at me," whats going to happen?"

"Im not sure."

* * *

Three days had passed and we figured out what the "treatment" was.

We got superpowers.

At least, thats what they told us. we hadn't tried them out yet.

We were trying them out today and we were really exited.

Well, Brion and I were exited. Tara seemed gloomy, but that didn't bother me to much.

Brion peeped up,"Dad, what kind of superpowers are we supposed to have?"

He rubbed his chin,"Good question, I'm not sure. I believe it has to do with rocks and such, but I'm not very sure."

"Okay."

soon we were outside and ready to try the powers out.

Dr. Jace was ouside," Good morning test subje-children. Anyways, your powers should be earth related. I have no idea how you activate them so try everything relevant."

For a few moments we just stood there. Suddenly Brion lifted a chunk of earth. It was amazing.

Tara struggled, but eventually got her rock into the air.

Then there was me.

I tried but i couldn't do it.

"MA'AM I CAN'T DO IT!" I screamed.

"What? impossible. It was garnered to work!"

"Well i can't do it."

She bent down and got to my eye level,"Then you, my darling, are a failure."

I got mad.

Suddenly a sharp feeling in the earth was growing.

Soon my hands and eyes were glowing purple and two rows or sharp crystals jutted out of the ground. Aimed for Dr. Jace.

The rows of crystals meted to one but just before it could do the fatal blow it stopped. I stopped it.

That wasn't the only bad thing that happened today. It got worse. A lot worse.


	3. Chapter 3 Forever a Stone

Hi, I wanted to write this part soooo badly I couldn't wait (i was going to wait a week for a"dramatic" tone but it didnt work). feel free to review. i acept cunstructive criticism (please note: I've never been a great writer I'm just a person with a story to tell)

* * *

Chapter 3: Forever in stone

Uncle Victor and Dr. Jace remained speechless on my "amazing" feat.

"Amazing! Its your blood! Your blood type differs from Tara and Brion, Which makes you control crystals. Odd isn't it?"

She, to say the least, was thrilled that I almost ended her life.

Uncle Victor from then on looked at me as if i had grown a second

head.

Personally, all I cared about was being able to fly. You see, I figured out that if you create a crystal board you can ride on it like a skateboard.

Brion didn't approve, but i didn't care.

Tara seemed anxious to try, but she couldn't make a rock big enough.

So instead I stayed on the ground.

Soon it was time for bed.

* * *

One thing I love about Markovia is the night.

There are more stars here than anywhere, but thats mainly because we don't use much electricity.

I had been sleeping peacefully when suddenly the Earth shook. An earthquake.

I got up to see Tara crying and glowing yellow on the stairway. On the bottom of the stairs was Uncle Victor. Dead. He was dead.

I turned Tara away from the scene, put her in our room, and went for help.

When I got back I saw Brion crying in front of Uncle Victor. Then the medics came in.

* * *

The next day it felt like God knew he died because it rained.

I aways thought when it rained that God was crying. Today, my theory was proven.

Tara and Brion held the most pain, but i wasn't left out. He was like my father, only ten more times the man than my father.

My father killed my mother for another woman. He would have gotten me, too, but I escaped. I ran to Uncle Victor.

There he was under a tombstone. When he decomposes what will be left of him? His tombstone? I Didn't feel comfortable with the thought.

After the funeral they sent us all away separately. They thought we were a threat. In a sense, they were right.

And all the way to my new destination I though," He is now and forever a stone."


	4. Chapter 4 Things Happen for a Reason

Hi sorry I'm a little late. My computer hates me. (internet problems) Well any ways I'm back and ready to write. :D THANKS FOR MY FIRST REVIEW IM VERY GRATEFUL.(This chapter might make you not want to read itbecuase it briefly talks about Christianity, but thats okay. the right people will stick with the story).

* * *

Trash diving again.

i don't like it. Of course, what choice did I have?

Thats not true, everyone has a choice, but for right now, my second choice has not arrived.

I was still digging into the gunk when I found a bright, red apple.

That apple was the highlight of my week- sad isn't it?

Well ever since the funeral, I've been here in the lower parts of Jump City. Its kinda nice, if you live on the good side of it. I don't.

I haven't used my powers since i was a little kid. its been like what, seven years? I'm fifteen.

Anyways, I was walking down the road going about my own business, when suddenly I see a robber taking a lady's purse.

usually, I wouldn't have intervened, but the look in that lady's eyes told me I had to.

I didn't know if my powers worked, so I went with a punch to the face quickly backed it with a kick to the stomach.

Did I mention I sneak into kick boxing lessons every so often? Guess not.

The guy was out cold, so i grabbed the purse, and gave it to the lady.

She looked at me fearfully," Are you a Teen Titan?"

" A what?"

Just like that, she was gone.

That got me thinking,_ poor Tara she must feel terrible. I hope she __hasn't gone bad._

I know Brion is fine. Without a doubt. Heck, he's an adult already. He probably has a job and doing good.

Here I am. On the streets alone. But, I don't feel sad. I think my motions are turning dull.

Suddenly, i felt a huge amount of sadness come over me.

_Who-What am I living for?_

* * *

I walked around town for the rest of that week, with that thought still in mind.

I stumbled into a church and found God.

I dont even care if you think he's not real. I found something to live for.

The next day I found a couple of bucks on the street so I picked them up and decided to go into town for some _real_ pizza.

I ordered my favorite: meat lovers.

It was the best pizza ten dollars could buy. Once I had eaten my fill, I kinda dozed off.

The next thing I knew, people were screaming and running away from this giant cinderblock-humaniod-thing-y.

I didn't know what to do. Should I stay and fight or run away.

I didn't have time to answer, because a giant fist was swinging towards me.

I got dow and braced for impact.

Nothing happened.

Suddenly I looked up. I was shielded by a wall of purple crystals. My powers haven't left me; thats great.

Then I noticed four pairs of eyes staring at me.


	5. Chapter 5 Eyes Like an Owl

Soon it will be time for pairings. Bwahahaha! I'll give you 2 truths and 2 lies(I'm feeling generous) and lets see who figures it out(in time) BBxT, OCxR, OCxBB, RxT Good luck :D

* * *

They were the weirdest group of people you could ever meet.

One was a huge bulking robot-man, another was orange and floating, one was green, and one looked like he already hated me.

They were all still staring a me, when suddenly that monster swung towards them.

They all dodged and then the masked one said,"Titans Go!"

I had never met them,but I felt I had to help somehow. I mean, I obviously caught theirs and everybody else's attention, might as well act heroic.

I threw a giant crystal at it and the monster slammed into the wall. It stopped. Or died. whatever.

They caught him and soon the police came to put him in prison( he had a pulse).

Then they stared at me as if I had grown a second head.

Suddenly I was being hugged by what seemed like the world's strongest bear. Honestly, I kinda liked it.

"Hello new friend! Where do you come from? How did you get here? What is you favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?" The floating girl screamed in my ear.

She let go to let me breath," Uh, Markovia, i was shipped, blue and sure."

The fifty- fifty metal guy spoke up," I'm impressed no one has been able to withstand star's hugs for that long."

"She sounds just like Terra." The green one mumbled.

"Who?" I asked.

I was cut off by the guy with the mask," My names Robin,"he glanced at the shield I had made earlier," I see you can handle yourself pretty well. This is Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire."

"Oh, Cool."

"we'll be checking in on you from time to time-just in case."

What does he mean just in case? I don't need saving, unless he thinks I'll turn bad. Wait!

"Hey I didn't sign up for this. Just leave me alone."

Robin looked straight at me,"I'm afraid we can't do that. Your to dangerous."

"-And you aren't?"I looked straight back a him.

"I'll see you soon."

Then they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

HAPPY MONDAY! I thought you needed some cheering up ^_^ Anyways I SHOULD be doing work but I got this great idea and hey, when creativity hits, make sure its a home run. feel free to review.

* * *

Chapter six: early awakenings

"You can't hurt me! I'm with the Titans!" The blonde girl waved her hand across the air.

"You don't belong with the Titans. You belong with me," A dark brooding voice called back. cold as ice.

" -But Beast Boy-"

"Can't keep his mouth shut forever."

"They were my friends..."

"They never really were you friends."

"THAT'S A LIE!"

Suddenly the air became tense and rocks started going everywhere.

"Jade! Wake up!" A familiar voice spoke.

"AHH. Oh it's just you. What do you want?" i got up drowsily from my side of the trash bin.

Sure enough, it was bird boy.

He glared at me,"You almost wrecked the whole down town area!"

He was hanging over me.

"It wasn't me!"

"- She's right. It was me."

Suddenly behind was the girl in my dream. She looked so familiar.

"We're out numbered, Jade, run. Now." Robin whispered.

I whispered back,"What? No. I have to stay."

"You don't recognize me do you," The girl chirped," Let's see if you remember this."

She flung dozens of rocks at me, but I missed most of them.

I went in close and threw my best punch.

She dodged and threw an upper strike.

I know she wasn't comfortable fighting close- range so thats exactly what I dId.

It didm;t take Robin long to figure it out either.

We were both delivering great punches until felt something cold and sharp go into my back.

For a moment I felt at peace, but then I realized blood was pouring out of my chest. She stabbed me.

"My names Terra."

And i remembered.


	7. Chapter 7

hi im back! sorry i was running a bit late but hey. it could have been worse anyways, i hope you like it (as soon as the idea comes to my head)

Jade;Hey is this real life? guys check it out it's real life! can you believe it?

me:what are you doing here!? you will ruin my story! gey out!

Jade: maybe later. Guys look!

Starfire: hello people of real earth! do you wish to be my friend!

me:STARFIRE NOOOOOOOOO!

robin: interesting... Jade how does it work?

cyborg: cool. i wonder what bacon tastes like in the real world!

Me: GET OUT!

Jade:Okay fine. after we ask that reader whats up._ Hey, reader._

Me: thats it! i Will earase all of you!

Terra: but i just got here!

Me: Get out !

Terra: fine!

sorry or the _interruption._ (ps. i also dont own the dark night.)

* * *

Chapter 7: dreams

I was dreaming. I know it.

"No! Mom! Dad!" The little boy cried. his parents were falling.

I wanted to see more but it was a struggle.

Tight rope. The parents were on a tight rope.

_Were._ they _are_ falling._  
_

The little boy was horrified. He was crying very hard.

I was trying to think of where i was. A circus maybe?

The little boy ran out to a corner where a man bumped into him.

He looked up with his bright blue eyes only to find the man's eyes looking back.

The boy smiled.

There was something familiar about that boy.

Then in a string like occurrence i was in another dream.

two girls were in a forest.

in this dream there was a girl in blue sacrificing herself for a child. A blond little girl.

The little girl had gotten into trouble, but as a matter of fact this was no ordinary girl. This was Tara.

She had destroyed a town and her friends. She destroyed herself.

The girl in blue; i didn't like her, but i didn't hate her. It was odd.

The girl in blue immersed herself in black until it was so dark everything turned white.

Then she was gone.

Then i woke up.

Robin and starfire were there with me.

"FRIEND YOU HAVE AWOKEN!"

"Are you okay?"

I got up hazily then felt the cold cut that Tara had inflicted into me.

Then Beastboy came in.

Beastboy was blunt,"Was she okay?"

"Beastboy," Robin urged,"This isnt the time fir this."

"IS SHE OKAY?"

Robin yelled,"GET OUT!"

Beasboy looked like he was about to say more, but just left.

Then focus was turned back on me.

"You almost died. Why didn't you listen to me when i said fall back!"

I had a feeling that letting everybody know that you are related to the worst criminal right now, was not a good idea. I kept silent.

"I'm not even part of your team! when I sign up to have you yell at me, then by all means, do, but for right now, you have no right."

He got quiet.

Starfire spoke up, "Friends please do not fight."

Robin looked back at me," You start tomorrow."

"What makes you think I want to help you?"

"You want to go back to the dumpster? _By all means_, go."

We both looked at each other.

"Fine."

* * *

what do you think? did you like my skit? comment if you want more of them :) i have a feeling this is going to be a long one. Ps. if you see that some chapter have different names, go by the one i put in the story. the other was what it was originally going to be called, but the title did not suit it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I am so glad that the story is getting attention! it makes me feel like i am accomplishing a small something :D

anyways i got a review that i think deserves an answer and i want to answer it REALLY badly but it might not happen in this chapter. more than likely the next one BUT i really want to get to it :) don't worry Tigerlilly it will be answered :)

Jade: So when will you tell them?

Me: Get ut of here!

Jade: FINE! but you'll have to tell the later.

Me: i will. Later.

* * *

Chapter 8: training and masks.

Did I mention I was in the Titans' infirmary?

Well yeah, thats where I am.  
I got dressed into my old clothes. I really should buy new clothes- when i get the money.

Then i went for breakfast.

I got lost in the dozens of hallways, though. It must have been a good 45 minutes until Beastboy showed up to guide me to the kitchen.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it" He grinned.

I hadn't seen him grin. Ever.

As the sliding doors opened, I saw Robin and Starfire sitting together, while Cyborg cooked some bacon.

"What?! Not bacon!I mean, At least tofu bacon!"  
"What," Cyborg said," No. Those little suckers are un-american!"

They went on for a while until Beastboy had threatened to play Monkey Blasters 4 on his hard drive.

Then we all sat down at the table.

Cyborg spoke up'"So we're keeping her?"

'"I want to see what she can do." Robin said.

"I haven't used my powers in like what? seven, eight years? I barely have them."

"Friend you did tremendously during our fight with Cinderblock!" Starfire chirped.

"Thanks."

Suddenly a beeper went off and all the titans started glowing.

"Okay, why is everyone glowing?"

"Terra."

within seconds we were in the T-car and down main street( did you know there is a secret tunnel underneath the bay? Thats how the T-car leaves the island).

I wanted to see what my cousin was up to so I asked," Who is this Terra? She sounds bad."

Robin spoke first," She's a criminal working for Slade because she couldn't control her powers."

Then Cyborg said"She has powers similar to yours," He started to turn red,"and she trashed the T-car!"

Beastboy added quietly," She was the love of my life..."

"Okay, so i have two questions. One, Why do you trust me?"

Robin answered, "Thats what heroes do."

"No. Heroes save people. They don't necessarily trust them. Why me?"

Starfire answered,"Why not?"

By the look in Robins eyes, you could tell he had another reason, but I decided to ignore it.

"Okay, next question, why did she attack me?'

without time to awnswer a giant rock was hurled towards the side of the car and we flipped over.

Cyborg blasted a hole and we all got out.

Then i saw her. I had seen her before, but this time, I noticed how she looked.

Boy, were we opposites. She was blonde, i was a brunette.

She was thin, I had a stronger build.

The list could go on for a while, but the biggest difference were her eyes.

Hers were full of hate.

silence.

"TITANS GO!"  
without hesitation Cyborg blasted her, but she blocked it with a rock.

Robin threw some smoke bombs to blind her then he kicked her.

It was going very well until she made a rock wall that slammed into Starfire and Cyborg knocking them both out.

"Easier then i thought." She said.

"Thats because i havent hit you yet." i swing for her.

then I brought out some crystal. I had an idea.

I quickly forged some crystal hand claws.

I tried to slash at her, then suddenly a giant fissure in the earth opened up. We both went in.

* * *

yep i was right. sorry the question shall be answered later :P what do you think?


	9. Chapter 9 orange and black

Hey well im sorry this is late! i recently discovered survival builder on the app store! Anyways, i hope you like this part! lets see how deep this chapter goes!

* * *

I shuffled up. Every part of me was aching. Had i really fallen into a cavern?

All I could see was darkness.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and i heard footsteps.

My eyes glowed purple as I drew some quartz.

"No need for that right now, darling." Said a dark, ominous voice.

I held steady," Show yourself!"

"Now, now, Jade, no need to be feisty."

suddenly I took a swing to the chin.

Then one to the gut.

I am 90% sure I was coughing out blood.

I launched out a crystal but I missed.

"Hmm, maybe this was a bad idea..." He taunted.

Then I had an idea.

"Your probably right. What was your idea again?"

"Hmm you not as idiotic as I thought. Maybe this will be fun."

"It would be more fun if you'd show me your face."

Suddenly a rock hit me. I quickly saw yellow eyes. Terra.

Purple eyes! thats how they see me! I tried my best to calm down enough so that the color faded away.

"Hmm You might even be up-to-rank as Raven."

I heard his voice and swung a punch, only to be caught by big, bulky hands.

But steady hands. This guy knew what he was doing.

He swung me across the room and I fell on the floor.

I pretended to be knocked out.

Then the lights turned on.

Then i really did think i was knocked out because he was the guy.

the guy from my dreams.

Orange and black.

And yellow.

Terra stood next to him as he looked down on me. He knew I was not unconscious. Terra didn't know.

"Apprentice, go."

"Yes master."

She quickly left.

"Let me introduce my self."

"-Im guessing your name starts with an 'S'? Terra's uniform says so."

"Slade."

"Jade." I said as i got up.

"Well, Jade, congratulations on being the second strongest Titan- Next to, Robin of course."

I tried to act calm and collected,"Thank you."

"Of course your talent is wasted there. Considering Your genetic make-up, of course."

What does that mean? anyways, I was scanning for a way out but I still needed time.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You see, my darling, you are the base of a future skyscraper." He continued," your blood is what made you different from Tara. It gave you those powers."

"Yes and?"

'Terra doesn't have the ability or genes for her body to accept new powers. You do." slade said.

His dark mask held a small grin.

I found an exit. Now I just need a plan.

"First off, thats why you had Terra attack me right? To get my attention? So make me stronger? Why go through all that trouble?"

I"ll admit it did sound interesting, though.

"With my help, you could be the strongest person in the world. No older cousin or Robin to boss you around, no terra to crush you senselessly, and-"

"I fight just as well as Terra."

Why did i just say that?

"On the contrary, she is much stronger than you at the moment." He looked at me" even despite your physical strength."

"Its not my fault gyms have free food..."

"Ah yes, thats right, you are a street rat!"

"SHUT UP!"

Thats when all of, well you know, broke loose.

Crystal shards shot everywhere and at everything. I made a pair of hand claws and slashed at the guy until i broke his mask clean off.

He was a robot.

"Jade! are you okay?" I heard Robin call from the hall (where i was planning my escape. just saying).

Beastboy came in first. "well you don't need saving."

* * *

And thats a wrap! well for this chapter. in case you forgot they were in an underground cavern aka slades hideout what do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews! you have no idea how much they mean to me! i wanted to give a speech but, nah. instead i will thank you with part of the story.

PS. I had no idea i was referencing anything about Aladdin(until i googled it.). stroke of luck? anyways just to be on the safe side, I Dont own anything but my character and the story. sadly, i dont own grammar... Oh well!, you guys must like the story because here we are on chapter 10!

p.s.s im sorry this is really late. Finals are killing me.

p.s.s.s Did you know p.s stands for post scrips?

* * *

Chapter 10: Cave in or Cave Out?

"Jade, are you alright?" Robin said as he entered the room.

I quickly got up from where I had been slashing the robot to death.

"What were you doing! you should have listened to my orders!" He barked.

"You gave me orders?" I said puzzled,"I didnt hear."

"Friend! you are safe!" Starfire uttered cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm fine star."

Cyborg was clearly exhausted from a fight and said nothing(he did smile when he saw me though).

"Robin, We should go." I said, doing my best to give him an urgent look.

"Friend, are you constipated?" Starfire asked.

"Wha? Oh, no. I just need to..."

"Lets go." Beasboy said from the far back of the corner.

Nobody argued.

While we were driving back I couldn't help but think about Slade's promise.

I'm just as strong as Tara. Terra. Whatever. I bet you I could show him.

Should I even tell Robin? Heck, he doesn't even like me.

Does anyone like me?

_Wait- _this is exactly what he wants me to do._ I will tell Robin everything.  
_

Wow. I can see how Tara could have fallen into a trap like that.

It's amazing how just a couple of sentences can change your life.

I awoke from my trance just in time; we were back at the tower.

We got down and quickly entered the tower.

I pulled Robin away from everyone.

"What do you want?" He had annoyance in his voice.

"OK, remember when I fell into the fissure?"

"Yes. we need to get you a communicator. It took us hours to find you. Good night."

"Wait!" I tugged his collar" after I fell, I met this guy named Slade."

He looked at me as if i had grown a second head.

"He said he wanted to use me for his plan; something about genetic code."

He looked at me and stared into my soul.

Im not even kidding.

"You could be lying. You could kill us all. But, I believe you. Don't think that we wont test you. _We will_. As for tonight, I believe you."

"Thats a relief."

"That's how Terra... Slade..." He muttered to himself.

Theres more about him than he wants to tell me. I know it. Oh well, maybe later.

"Well, goodnight." I said(even though it didn't look like he was about to go to sleep).

"Good night." He mumbled.

* * *

Im sorry if i didn't master the characters. let me know what you think! im sorry its late.


	11. Chapter 11 knockout

I MADE A DEVIANTART AND GUESS WHOS ON IT! JADE! well kinda I suck at drawing online. but its there. I admitt she should be SLIGHTLY thiner from the chest area. that was my bad but overall i think it came out nice. While she was at the titans tower all they had was an old gret T-shirt and some denim shorts.I wonder where they got those? anyways LINK! art/Untitled-Drawing-374065762

* * *

He did it.

He actually did test me. I cant believe he did that and _so early in the morning_.

Well I wasn't going to argue, Robin is already mad at me. I wonder why? I should ask him. Later, though.

He told me he was going to give me two questions, though.

He was looking at the screens and then to me, "Okay, last question._ Did you accept his offer_?"

"I didn't answer him." I said blankly.

He watched the screen for a few minutes.

"Bonus question. What were you going to say?" He stared at me.

_What was I going to say?_

_"No. I would have said no." _

He watched the screen for what seemed like a century until he mumbled," Good job."

"I'll let you know what we are going to do about Slade later. Right now, get some rest."

He was getting ready to leave.

"Wait," I said as I got up from the testing chair," Bonus question. Why are you mad at me?"

"What?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you."

"What? So this is how you treat your team?"

"No."

"I'm very confused," I said.

"You aren't part of the team. Not yet. Ravens gone and Beastboy just got betrayed by Terra. Trust..."

"well I guess I should tell you something than._ Two_ things actually_ if_ it will help to gain you_ trust_. First, I'm Terra's cousin..."

"What?" He suddenly became tense," you have to tell the team later they have to know."

"Fine, when they wake up. Second, your Richard Grayson aren't you?"

I think he almost threw up.

"How do- how did you- I'v never told anyone that."

"I had this dream one night. I didn't know it was about you up until now. Everybody,_ even street rats_, knew The Flying Graysons. When I was in the palace, my uncle would tell me stories... It wasn't hard to put together... You have beautiful blue eyes."

"I think you have more powers than you know about. Maybe Slade was right..."

He was walking towards the elevator.

"Raven is fine." I uttered. Why did i just say that?

He stopped,"Thanks," and then quietly said,"You proved yourself."

* * *

It was such a perfect afternoon.

Ha, since when have I gone soft? Well whatever, it was really cool.

The sun was setting just right and tho bay seemed crystal clear.

I should learn guitar for moments like these. I think Starfire told me about this kid, Jericho.

Then I saw something, A small green bird flying across the sky.

With a blonde girl floating next to him.

WHAT?

I jumped off the roof (I recently learned it was the fastest way out of the tower) and pulled up a floating crystal board.

I went as fast as I could, but I still wasn't used to board surfing like Terra(which isn't fair because her boards are mad of rock. They have more traction. Just saying).

When I got there, they didn't even see me!

I was just above them. Were they blind?

"How is everything?" Beastboy asked. He was sitting on her rock with her. I hope they dont look up.

She sighed, "You know that girl whose with you guys? She's my...We're related. Slade wants her."

"What? Why? He already has you and your beautiful and nice and sweet." Beasboy chirped.

I cant believe this.

"Slade says that she could make a decent alley, but we all know that he really wants her over me. Even Wintergreen knows...I hate her."

I felt like Speedy just shot an arrow through me. Ouch.

"Slade tried to give me the serum he's trying to get on her but it didn't work. I feel used." Tara said to Beastboy.

"It's okay. They hugged for a long while.

"Excuse me, I hate interrupting, but Beastboy shouldn't be here and you _really_ shouldn't _you."_  
"I don't want to fight." Terra said. As if I hadn't heard the last five minutes of talk.

"Well its a little to late for that isn't it?"

Beastboy screamed," I wont let you hurt her!"

"-And I wont as long as the lovely couple leaves right now."

Terra didn't seem ready to fight. Beastboy did though.

"Beastboy its okay," She said.

He calmed down.

Beastboy turned into a bird and Terra got ready to leave on her rock.

"Terra," I told her," pray."

* * *

__I Thought this would be interesting and it blends well with the story so okay. What do you guys think? and dont worry beastboy isnt wrong/bad.


	12. Chapter 12 Those who don't know history

I told you all this, right? Well if i didnt, i think this is either going to be a really short story or a really long one. Im kinda hoping it comes out long because...Im not sure i will write another fanfic after this one. I really love to write but... Well I said_ MAYBE_... Well you know what they say; The past is gone, tomorrows unwritten, accept today for it is the present. (besides im not even halfway done!)

Jade: So you told them?

Me; Not exactly.

Jade: what? You have to!

Me: Fine I'll tell them at the end. IF you stop bugging me about it. Deal?

Jade: Fine.

* * *

This is the most awkward experience in my entire life.

I'm riding back with Beastboy. Well, technically, he's flying next to me. Even though he's a bird right now, it just feels weird.

We landed at the tower.

"Why did you have to do that," He screamed at me," I love her! She was perfect!"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't understand! No one understands! Only Raven understood. She's gone... AND SO IS TERRA!"

Beastboy was about a year or two younger than me. _Was I this annoying?_

I thought about what I was going say,"You're right. I don't understand. I have never loved and I have never met Raven. I am completely new to being a superhero and I'v never had friends. But, I want to know. Could you tell me?"

He sat down by where earlier the sun was setting and I followed him. Now it was dark and the moon was up. A full moon. I love full moons.

Maybe its because of my last name, Moon?

Anyways, he sighed and said,"Terra. You should know her better than anyone. Why is she with slade?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know her as much as you'd think i would. We got separated when we were little."

"Oh," He said simply," You know, Raven died for her. Slade... He got her and Terra... Terra was with slade at the time... uniform and everything , but... Raven...She was told that if she were to die he would let Terra go... IT WAS ALL A LIE! He go rid of our strongest member and my closest friend..."

Beasboy was crying.

Raven was the girl in blue in my dream. Raven sacrificed herself for Tara.

Wow.

Beastboy took a deep breath and smiled," Thanks. Don't follow Terra."

"Anything for a friend."

We stayed there the whole night.

I love the moon.


	13. Chapter 13: Sheep in a Wolf's Clothing

Hey People! This is getting me really exited! I cant wait to write this! I Think this is going to be the perfect length of a story! Get ready! :D

ps. I am writing this part after I wrote this chapter. Let me advise you that it might be slightly scary towards the end (Only if you have an extremely active imagination and its nighttime. Even then I wouldn't freak out).

* * *

Chapter 13: Sheep in a Wolf's Clothing

Man, I wish I would've gotten some sleep.

nothing prepared me for this.

"You want me to **_what_**?"

Robin looked just as exhausted as I did- or worse.

We were in a secret meeting room with the rest of the titans.

"We want you to infiltrate Slade's lair," he winced-just enough for me to see,"Become his apprentice."

Silence.

"What? No," I said,"He wanted to inject me with some weird-o syrup thing-y. What happens then?"

Beastboy smiled just a bit and said,"You could get a new super power?"

I think Robin was going to glare at him, but this was the first time he's smiled since Terra was gone. I think he let it pass.

Robin continued," If you get in, we could finally destroy slade once and for all!" He slammed his fist on the table.

Cyborg spoke up,"What if Slade just poisons her with the syrum instead?"

I almost said what Tara had said last night, but I stopped. No one knew.

That is, until _Beastboy_ told them what happened.

Starfire looked shocked and Cyborg rubbed his chin.

Robin just glared.

"No," Beastboy said,"It's not poison. Terra took it, but it didn't work for her. It's not poison."

"Friend! I do not wish for you to leave!" Starfire blurted out.

"Its okay, Starfire. I need to bring Tara-I mean Terra back."

Starfire and Cyborg don't know I'm her cousin- how could they not know? Anyways, I want to keep it that was until this is over.

I sighed,"So here I go, in through the gates of-"

Starfire shrieked,"Of Globaha?"

"Yes Star. Through the gates of Globaha."

_God, help?_

* * *

I am dreaming I feel it.

I was in downtown Jump City- Where I used to live.

Kids playing basket ball, having a good time.

When a limo pulled up.

The Grim Reaper pulled out.

He got the kids and told them to sign their names down on his list.

He didn't force them to. Odd.

The second they wrote down their names, they fell to the floor dead.

He saw me. His cold, black eye sockets peering through my soul.

I was in a forked two-way hallway.

With Tara.

She was scared. She kept telling me to run away.

I didn't.

He was getting closer.

"Run," Tara screamed at me.

"No. We should stay here."

He was less than two feet away from us.

Tara-Now Terra bolted.

She was killed instantly.

I stood there. Eyeing death.

He looked at me long and hard.

I was scared.

Then, he looked up.

I don't know what he was looking at but I felt a person behind me.

A giant.

The giant behind me was glowing.

I couldn't turn around I was frozen in place.

Death was scared.

Death ran away,

Death ran away(I couldn't believe this).

I wanted to see the giant's face but I couldn't.

The brightness blocked my view.

Then, I fell out of my bed.

Slade is death.

_What A lovely morning_, I thought to myself.

* * *

Ha what do you guys think? I'm sorry Im extending this a little more than i wanted to but I am getting there! what do you guy think of the dream? Wanna know a secret? The dream is real. Well without the teen titans in it. They weren't originally in that dream. I wanted to put it in here becuase it gives a little bit lore insight to terra. She was scared and she ran. Where did that leave her? on the cold hard ground. Hope you guys like this chapter! GB!


End file.
